Baby Love
"Baby Love" - piosenka wykonana przez żeński zespół wokalny The Supremes w 1964 roku do ich drugiego albumu studyjnego Where Did Our Love Go. W 1965 roku piosenka ta została nominowana do nagrody Grammy. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Ooh.. Baby love, my baby love I need ya, oh how I need ya But all you do is treat me bad Break my heart and leave me sad Tell me, what did I do wrong To make you stay away so long 'Cause baby love, my baby love Been missing ya, miss kissing ya Instead of breaking up Lets do some kissing and making up Don't throw our love away In my arms why don't you stay Need ya, need ya Baby love, ooh baby love ♬ ♫ ♪ ♬ ♫ ♪ ♬ ♫ ♪ ♬ ♫ ♪ ♬ ♫ ♪ Baby love, my baby love Why must we seperate, my love All of my whole life through I never loved no one but you Why you do me like you do I get this need Ooh, ooh, need to hold you Once again, my love Feel your warm embrace, my love Don't throw our love away Please don't do me this way Not happy like I used to be Lonliness has got the best of me My love, my baby love I need ya, oh how I need ya Why you do me like you do After I've been true to you So deep in love with you Baby, baby, ooh 'til it's hurtin' me 'Til it's hurtin' me Ooh, baby love Don't throw our love away Don't throw our love away Tłumaczenie na język polski Ooo, skarbie kochanie, mój skarbie kochanie Potrzebuję cię, oo jakże cię potrzebuję Ale wszystko co robisz, to źle mnie traktujesz Łamiesz mi serce i zostawiasz mnie smutnego Powiedz mi, co zrobiłem złego Że trzymałaś się ode mnie z daleka tak długo Bo skarbie kochanie, mój skarbie kochanie Tęskniłem za tobą, brakowało mi całowania ciebie Pomimo zerwania Pocałujmy się trochę i pogódźmy Nie odrzucaj naszej miłości Dlaczego nie zostaniesz w moich ramionach Potrzebuję cię, potrzebuję cię Skarbie kochanie, ooo skarbie kochanie Skarbie kochanie, mój skarbie kochanie Czemu musimy się rozejść, moje kochanie Przez całe moje całe życie Nigdy nie kochałem nikogo tylko ciebie Dlaczego zrobiłaś mi to co zrobiłaś Choruję na tą potrzebę Ooo, ooo, potrzebę trzymania cię Jeszcze raz, moje kochanie Czucia twojego ciepłego uścisku, moje kochanie Nie odrzucaj naszej miłości Proszę nie rób mi tego w ten sposób Nieszczęśliwy jaki przyzwyczaiłem się być Samotność ma to co we mnie najlepsze Moje kochanie, mój skarbie, kochanie Potrzebuję cię, oo jakże cię potrzebuję Dlaczego zrobiłaś mi to co zrobiłaś Po tym jak byłem z tobą szczery Tak głęboko w tobie zakochany Kochanie, kochanie, ooo wciąż mnie to rani Wciąż mnie to rani Ooo, skarbie kochanie Nie odrzucaj naszej miłości Nie odrzucaj naszej miłości Ciekawostki * Po zakończeniu nagrania, producent Berry Gordy uważał, że piosenka nie jest dostatecznie chwytliwa, i wysłał zespół z powrotem do studia. Do piosenki dodano wtedy charakterystyczne „Oooooh” na początku. * Piosenka znalazła się na 332. miejscu listy 500 utworów wszech czasów magazynu „Rolling Stone”. Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Golden Oldies